


On A Certain Day

by minieverfeel



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Hinami is a cutie pie who shouldn't suffer, Mentions of Death, Sad, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minieverfeel/pseuds/minieverfeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a certain day, Hinami remembers things from long ago, and visits a special place. <br/>Takes place during the Tokyo Ghoul re: timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Certain Day

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, just another little drabble. I have a knack for sad stuff apparently. Anyways, I still haven't written much in Tokyo Ghoul yet, so please tell me how I'm doing. Thanks.

It was raining, just like on that day. The young female had grown so much since then. Once upon a time she wanted her hair to be long and beautiful, just like her mother’s. She missed her so much. The kindness in her eyes, the way her hair gleamed a honey color in the sunlight. When she was little, she hadn’t understood anything. She blamed her mother for the things with her father. She learned she was wrong a little too late. The look on her mother’s face, that final smile so kind and loving broke her heart.   
Her mother hated fighting. Would hate how she had turned out into something that fought humans in more than one instance. She knew it. But she knew that she had to become stronger, in order to help and protect those who were most precious to her. And she learned so much. Her sensory perception was much greater than it used to be. She could actively fight now, and not just stand on the sidelines, cheering for others. She had much better control of her kagune. She smiled at the thought at how much she’d grown. Would her mother even be able to recognize her now?  
She stopped, looking at a florists shop. She’d smiled at the clerk, buying some of the prettiest pink and white flowers she could. Her mother would have loved them. It reminded her of her old headband, the familiar pink flowers on black, with ribbon. She frowned, walking faster and faster. She quickly turned the corner and looked at the spot in the alleyway, where she had stood so many years ago. She remembered the order her mother gave to run back to Anteiku, that she’d follow. Both her mother and the old Anteiku though were gone. So many people were. Friends, enemies, even big brother, was gone.   
She stepped forward cautiously, as though someone would pop out of the shadows like an old ghost and kill her in the same way he’d killed her mother. She hadn’t killed Mr. Mado. She’d never wanted to do that, even with the way he was using them. Mom and Dad. She just wanted to live in peace. But she was older now. Peace had to be fought for in times like that. Rights. Just to survive with big sister.   
She walked forward quietly, causing little ripples in the puddles in the alleyway. She stopped and looked down. This was the spot. She set the flowers down quietly, the pastel petals dripped with the water that feel from the sky, like tears.   
“Mom…”  
She rubbed at her eyes, the moisture no longer from the heavens, but from her own eyes.   
“Mom…”  
She fell onto her knees, like she had so many years ago. Silent sobs shook her body as she looked down and thought about her mother. She wiped a bit at her eyes.  
“Sorry Mom…I know you wouldn’t want me like this.  
“I miss you. A lot. It’s been years now, but it still hurts.”  
She smiles weakly.  
“I’ve grown a lot. I’ve learned lots more words now. I can read and write and fight. I’m working to protect big brother and big sister, especially big brother. He still seems so lonely to me. Even if he doesn’t know who I am anymore.  
“Mom…be happy in heaven for me. Please. I love you.”  
She wipes her eyes more.  
“Hinami…”  
She turns around quickly. She wasn’t expecting him.  
“Ayato…”  
“Come on. We have a job to do.”  
She nods, standing up.  
“Right.” The two begin to walk off, but not before Hinami looks back, a small smile on her face.  
“Goodbye Mom…”


End file.
